Moonflower
|pastaffie = None |death = Killed by Hawkheart |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Moonpaw Moonflower Moonflower |familyt = Mother: Father Brother: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Unnamed tom Goosefeather Stormtail Bluestar, Snowfur |mentor = ''Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy}} Moonflower is a sleek silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, gently tapered ears, soft belly fur, and soft paws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Moonpaw is seen with two other apprentices, crowded around Shrewpaw as he brags about the agility of WindClan cats. Moonpaw lashes her tail and says he's as puffed up as the sheep that live on the moor. Stormtail comes over to silence her, reminding her of the truce. She protests, saying Shrewpaw was being a show-off and that all WindClan cats are show-offs. :Hawkheart calls to the warrior that hushed the apprentices, asking if ThunderClan can't keep it's 'paws under control. Moonpaw growls at him, telling him not to worry and that she won't break the truce before stalking away, and Stormtail takes off after her. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise : She is mentioned when a patrol reports that a WindClan patrol told them ThunderClan invaded their camp. They say that only one warrior died, Moonflower. :She is later mentioned at a Gathering by her daughter Bluepaw, who says that she was killed by Hawkheart in the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower is first seen when she and the other nursery queens comment on how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet when Snowkit was said to already have, and Swiftbreeze boasts to Moonflower that her kits opened their eyes much earlier. :She is delighted when Bluekit opens her eyes, soon after Snowkit does. Moonflower triumphantly tells Swiftbreeze that she did, and Bluekit says she decided it was time, overhearing her mother and Swiftbreeze's conversation about her eyes. :It is revealed that Moonflower is Goosefeather's littermate when the kits first meet the elders. When Goosefeather tells Snowkit and Bluekit about his role as a medicine cat, Moonflower rolls her eyes. Stormtail, Moonflower's mate and father of her kits, is also mentioned when Moonflower is called over to him and Pinestar. Goosefeather seems to dislike his sister's choice for having Stormtail as her mate. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits, and that is first strongly seen when Snowkit eats poppy seeds. Both Bluekit and Moonflower became very worried for Snowkit. :Moonflower is very proud of Bluekit and Snowkit when they become apprentices. Two days after they are apprenticed, Moonflower guides Bluepaw to the Gathering. When Pinestar announces the new raid on WindClan from the vole, Moonflower asked anxiously if her daughters would participate. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her, and promises after the battle they will go collect moss for Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's nests to make them softer. :During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match for him and is killed from a fatal bite to her neck. Pinestar brings her body to camp and the Clan keeps vigil. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. Many cats blame Goosefeather for her death. Bluepaw mentions that she was killed by Hawkheart to Crookedpaw at a Gathering. :Moonflower's spirit is seen when Bluefur meets Oakheart at Fourtrees. She and Snowfur sit on the Great Rock looking at Bluefur with great sadness in their eyes. Many times, Bluefur asks for her mother's forgiveness. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluestar one of her nine lives, the gift of love. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :In "Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees," Moonflower was said to have round and yellow eyes like the moon. She leads her daughter to Fourtrees for the first time, both of them proud. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death," she appears in StarClan, disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit died because of it. She also states that Thistleclaw's leadership was to be prevented by this kit. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. When her other daughter, Snowfur, speaks up to take care of Mosskit, Moonflower agrees with the others. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Bluestar’s page that she was killed during a raid on WindClan. She is also mentioned on Pinestar’s page that the attack on WindClan’s camp during Pinestar’s leadership was as bloody as Pinestar feared with the death of Moonflower at the claws of warrior-turned-medicine cat Hawkheart. :It is mentioned on Goosefeather’s and Featherwhisker’s page that Goosefeather took a close interest in Bluefur and Snowfur because their mother is Moonflower, Goosefeather’s littermate. It is also mentioned on that page that Bluepaw had no inclination to take Goosefeather’s words seriously after he prompted the battle that led to Moonflower’s death. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up that implied the two different names of Bluestar's mother - Moonflower and Duskflower. It was then revealed that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower in the Warriors website Q&A because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix Moon- is used in StarClan areas, such as the Moonstone, or Moonpool. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower (particularly in ''Secrets of the Clans) came up while working on Bluestar's Prophecy, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat *She was mentioned twice to have amber eyes. *She has mistakenly been mentioned with pale blue eyes. *Although she was an apprentice in Tallstar's Revenge, she was listed as a queen in the allegiances. *Goosefeather and Moonflower's parents will be introduced in Goosefeather's Madness.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Father: :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mate: :Stormtail: Brother: :Goosefeather: Daughters: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Molewhisker: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollypaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandkits: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters